Holly Noir and the Mysterious Case of the Wardrobe
by princess-katie
Summary: Holly Noir - sister of Vince, girlfriend of Howard - has roped the boys into helping her clear out her messy wardrobe. Little does she know, a creature lives in that wardrobe, and will have strange effects on her. How are they going to sort this one out?
1. I Want a Bounty!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Mighty Boosh

27 year old Holly Noir was humming to herself in the kitchen. It was almost noon, and the Nabootique didn't need opening today, so she planned on spending the day relaxing.

Howard had gotten up early and gone food shopping, Naboo, Bollo and Vince were playing Cluedo in the living room. For a while, Scrabble had been _the _game to play, but since Vince didn't believe that the words Naboo used were "real" they had changed to a different board game.

Holly flicked her jet black hair out of her eyes as she turned the pages of today's newspaper, looking for the cartoons. She was leaning against the worktop, facing the toaster, where she was waiting for her breakfast-come-lunch to pop up.

As her humming turned into quiet, tuneful words, she forgot all about her toast and the jar of jam lying on the worktop and had broken into full song when an amused voice from behind interrupted.

' Is this a ticket-only show, or can anyone watch? '

She stopped singing and turned around to face Howard, grinned broadly. As he dumped carrier bags of shopping on the floor, she threw her arms around him and he picked her up and spun her around, before setting her back on her feet.

She laughed,' You're in a good mood today, gorgeous.'

Holly had been dating Howard for about 5 months, having moved into the flat a month before that, when she got into trouble and the only person she could think of was her elder brother, Vince.

' 'Course I'm in a good mood,' he shrugged,' it's - Holly! You're going to burn the place down! '

His eyes widened in shock as he brushed past her and jammed a button on the toster, ejecting two hard black lumps that were supposed to be slices of toast.

He turned around to look at her, and she smiled sheepishly,' Oops. I got a bit carried away. ' Howard shook his head at her in exasperation, but it was impossible to be mad at her.

There was a loud groan from the kitchen. ' You better not have burnt my kitchen down! ' Naboo called over his shoulder,' or you're paying for the damage. '

' S'just a bit of toast,' Holly shrugged as Bollo grunted something about how it was always Holly. Or Vince.

Holly threw the charred food in the bin and turned back to Howard, dusting off her hands.

She looked at him for a moment before he frowned at her. ' Well,' Howard said, his tone full of authority,' don't just stand there staring. '

' What do you -? ' she started, shaking her head.

He silenced her in a way he had always found very effective. He grabbed her hips and pushed her up against the kitchen worktop, but she winced where the handles from the lower cupboards pressed uncomfortably into her back.

Howard wasted no time in picking her up and planting her ontop of the worktop, standing between her legs, bringing his hands up to meet her cheeks and his lips to meet hers.

Holly couldn't help but think that Howard had gotten very good at taking charge. There was something rather sexy about it, she thought.

She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his torso when there was a whine from the doorway.

' D'you _have _to? ' demanded Vince,' I only came in here for a Bounty! '

Holly blushed as Howard and she broke apart, and Howard stepped away from her. She slipped off the counter and avoided Vince's eyes in great embarrassment.

Howard poked her side and she stuck her tounge out at him.

As Vince took a chocolate bar from the cupboard and and went back to the game of Cluedo, Holly followed him into the living room, and Howard began to put away the shopping.

' Say, Holly? ' Howard called from the kitchen.

Holly looked over at him,' Yeah? '

' How about we move your stuff into my room today? ' he offered.

When she'd first moved in, Holy had been sleeping on a camp bed they'd set up in the corner of Vince's room. Since getting together with Howard she'd spent the odd night with him, until these nights became more frquent and eventually Howard pointed out that she may was well move into his room.

Holly grinned at his suggestion,' Sure! ' She looked around at the other two men and the ape,' although you're all going to have to help us. There's so much to move. '

Howard grimaced when he thought about the amount of space she was going to take over. His room was going to be taken over by cowboy hats, feather boas and tight sparkly tops.

It was going to be like sharing with Vince again.


	2. That Blue Haired Teen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Mighty Boosh

That afternoon, they got to work on Vince and Holly's room.

Howard had asked Holly to move into his room almost a month ago, but she'd not found the energy and the motivation to sort out all her belongings. She'd not had that much when she got here, but since living with Vince again, they'd been shopping many times and almost bought out the entire Topshop and River Island between them.

Neither of them were paticularly tidy people and there were things everywhere. Some things were quite clearly Holly's, whilst other's were obviously Vince's. Lots however, were difficult to tell the difference between.

Howard picked up a bright pink cowboy hat with a red star on the brim, which had been lying at the bottom of Holly's bed,' This is yours right? '

Vince plucked it from his finger,' It's _mine,' _he said in annoyance.

Naboo groaned,' Maybe if the pair of you did a bit more tidying up, it'd be easier to sort all this rubbish out.'

' Hey! ' both siblings shouted.

' It's not rubbish,' protested Vince.

Bollo held up a pink and green tie-dyed coat which had come from Holly's wardrobe,' What do you call this? '

Holly pulled a face,' So maybe _that _was a mistake. Just make a pile of stuff to chuck, then we can put it in the back of my car and we'll take it to the tip later. '

Holly's little red car had been sitting in the street used only for the occasional shopping trip since she'd moved to Dalston.

Naboo was on his hands on knees, rummaging under Holly's bed, whilst she and Vince worked on the wardrobe, Howard picked things up from the desk and on the floor around the desk, and Bollo tried to do as little work as possible.

When Naboo chuckled lightly to himself a few moments later, all eyes turned to look at him.

He was kneeling on the floor, the sleeves of his blue robes dusty as he poured over a dusty old cardboard box.

' What? ' asked Howard, trying to look over the shaman's shoulder.

Naboo pulled a large purple photo album out of the box and was looking at the first picture. He smiled as he looked at it, and held it up for the rest of them to see. Howard, Bollo, Vince and even Holly gathered around.

A younger Holly was sticking her tounge out at the camera and holding a bottle of wine up in one hand. She wore a broad grin and her hair was not its natural jet black, but an electric blue, and much longer, compared to the now sleek bob. Her body was adorned in a black minidress with a glittery skirt.

' Oh my god,' Vince laughed,' I forgot you dyed your hair blue for a while.'

Holly laughed,' That was such a long time ago. Genius! '

' When _was _that? ' asked Howard.

Holly smiled,' The summer before college. Me and three of the girls I went through high school with went to Spain. So I must have been 16. '

Howard smiled at the image of his girlfriend at 16 - 11 years ago - she was still recognisebale, and she was every bit as beautiful now as she had been then. The glimmer in her eyes was exactly the same, as was the wide, manic grin. Although he'd never seen her in a dress _that _short.

Holly seemed to realise what Howard was thinking as she met his eyes with a smirk,' You know, I think I've still got that dress somewhere. '

Leaving the others to flick through the rest of the holiday album and to pour over the others which were in the box, she stood in front of the wardrobe.

She began digging through, moving coat hangers full of clothes out of the way, and tossing old shoe boxes aside. When she saw the dress, she grinned and reached for the coat hanger.

' You know,' she said,' I think I could still squeeze into this.'

' Squeeze? ' Howard scoffed, as she held it out in front of her,' you make a stick insect look morbidly obecse. It _should _still fit you. '

Holly smiled and hung it up on the front of the wardrobe, going to grab another handful of clothes.

As she fumbled in the messy wardrobe, she was certain she'd seen something in there move. And it looked very strange.

She looked over her shoulder,' Er - Naboo? ' Yeah, Naboo was the best person to ask. He knew about magic and wierd little creatures.

Naboo looked at her - they'd not been that close when she first moved in, but after he'd help save her from a psycotic merman, they'd gotten to be better friends.

She bit her lip,' There's something ... in this wardrobe. Like, moving. '

Naboo frowned, approaching her,' You sure? '

She nodded,' It was pink, and like a little furball. '

Naboo's eyes widened,' Wardrobe dweller. '

Everyone in the room looked at Naboo in suprise, wondering what on earth he was going on about - what random creature had found its way to them _now?_

' What's a-? '

Naboo didn't give her chance to answer,' It'll cause all sorts of trouble. They're drawn to women. They find a woman who's got a soul made of sunshine, and then they attatch themselves to her and try to control ..... um ... certain aspects of her life. '

Naboo decided it was best not to tell her what _exactly_ it would do, for fear that she'd go mad and most likely hit him.

' But what's it doing in _my _house. '

' My house,' Naboo corrected, laying a hand on her arm,' and will you just get away from the wardrobe and close it in there? ' he ordered, trying to tug her away.

Holly didn't abide by Naboo's order in time, and therefore something pink and fluffy jumped out of the wardrobe and hit her squarely in the chest.

For a moment, nothing happened, as everyone watched in suprise, Holly looking down at herself. Then the creature burst into a pink puff of smoke, and the same pink shroud surrounded Holly.

The pink shroud died down after a moment, and whilst everyone else watched in shock, Naboo took note of Holly's dazed smile and out of focus eyes.

' Oh no,' he moaned,' now we're in trouble.'


	3. I'm Going in for The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter, because I want to post again efore I go out, and I haven't got time to write anything longer. Also, the end of this chapter seemed to be a good place to leave it.**

The Mighty Boosh

Vince, Howard and Bollo watched with bated breath to see what would happen to Holly. Naboo seemed worried and they wanted to know why. Naboo didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

Then it happened.

The first person Holly looked at was Naboo, as he'd been standing right in her line of vision. She looked him up and down and smiled dreamily.

' Well,' she said, her voice sugary sweet,' hello.'

Naboo took a step backwards, which the others were confused at, and tried to get away from her. She advanced at the same pace he retreated and when he realised there was nowhere to go to anyway, she grinned.

' You know,' she said,' you're a good looking guy, aren't you? '

Naboo shifted uncomfortably and Holly continued,' I think blue really suits you. I like that you wear blue all the time, it looks good. '

Naboo bit down on his lip,' Holly, I think - '

' Oh no,' she whined,' you're not leaving are you? Where are you going? I'll come with you .... I can keep you company. '

She advanced again, ignoring the other three men in the room, and stopped when she was just in front of Naboo. She grinned as she looked at him, her eyes wide. Naboo was leaning against one of the walls now and had nowhere to go.

Then she suprised everyone by leaning in for a kiss.


	4. Vince Ruins Everything!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Mighty Boosh

Then she suprised everyone by leaning in for a kiss.

Naboo's eyes widened as she gripped the front of his sapphire robes, and pulled him towards her, planting her lips on his swiftly. She kissed him with a strange sort of passion, and Naboo gripped her shoulders, pushing her away gently, but forcefully enough.

She looked at him with sad eyes, and Naboo looked over her shoulder at Bollo, Howard and Vince. Vince and Bollo were watching in confusion, and the look on Howard's face was nothing short of heartbreak.

Howard couldn't understand it - she loved _him, _didn't she? They were a couple, so what was she doing to Naboo?!

Holly pouted at Naboo and leaned towards him again. Naboo wished he could be anywhere else. Sure, Holly was nice and she was quite a good friend, but he didn't think of her that way. Especially as she was with Howard, and he didn't want to risk the larger man hurting him.

Before Holly's lips could meet Naboo's, a pair of arms had grabbed her and dragged her away.

Naboo expected to see Howard there, but instead Vince had his sister in a vice-like grip. Vince couldn't bear to see his best mate's face - so pained and broken by Holly's actions.

He grasped each of her forearms with his pale hands. Her back was pressed against his chest and he frowned at her,' What's going on? ' he demanded.

Holly giggled, trying to escape his arms,' Aw, Vince, why d'you have to spoil things? '

' What is _with _you? ' he asked,' you're with Howard! How can you kiss some other guy right in front of him?! '

Holly fought to get away from Vince, but he kept a tight hold of her. Holly stuck her bottom lip out, stopped moving, and started sulking.

' Holly! ' Vince snapped,' say something! Howard - tell her! '

Howard looked at Holly with eyes unbelievably sad. His whole world seemed to be crashing down around him, and he didn't know why, or what to do about it.

It was painful to meet her eyes, her eyes so full of brightness and that oblivious quality.

' I thought you loved me,' he said,

She raised her eyebrows, as looked at him with a strange blank look, completely oblivious,' You? ' he asked,' But I love Naboo. '

And now his heart was completely snapped in two.

Howard glared,' You know,' he said,' I never would have thought you could hurt me that way, Holly. You're everything to me, and you're just throwing it all back in my face. I thought you loved me?! '

Holly shook her head,' I don't know what you're talking about, Howard. And Vince, d'you have to hold on so hard - it hurts! '

Vince ignored her, and Howard shook his head and brushed past Bollo. He was almost at the door when Naboo reached out a hand and stopped him.

' Don't go,' he said,' it's not her fault. '

Howard whipped around in jealouly,' You think I want to talk to _you? _'

' No,' Naboo said,' don't be like this - it's that little creature ... the wardrobe dweller. It's made her act like this. It's not her fault. '

' What? ' Vince asked, loosening his grip on Holly, but refusing to let go, for fear that she'd try and jump Naboo again.

Howard raised his eyebrows at Naboo,' Explain it,' he said.

Naboo nodded,' Let's leave her here whilst we talk about this in the kitchen,' he suggested.

Vince let go of Holly and told her to stay in the bedroom - as they were still in Vince's room. Holly looked at Naboo,' You're going somewhere? Can't you stay here with me? '

' I'll just ...,' he sighed,' we won't be long, yeah? '

' Ok,' she grinned,' come back soon babe. '

Howard's jaw set in frustration and he was ready to punch someone. Naboo winced when he saw the look on Howard's face, and nodded at Holly,' Alright. '

The three men - and the ape - went into the kitchen, and all stood around there, leaning against the sink, the fridge, or wherever.

' Right,' Howard said with a glare,' what's happened to her? '

Naboo sighed,' Right, I told Holly what was in the wardrobe, didn't I? You heard me tell her that the wardrobe dwellers attatch themselves to a woman with a soul made of sunshine, and then try to control parts of her life. '

' Yeah? ' Vince asked carefully.

' Love life, to be specific,' Naboo said.

Howard rolled his eyes and groaned,' So you're telling me that this pink wardrobe creature thing, wants my girlfriend to snog a 5 foot shaman? I mean, why _you? '_

Naboo told Howard,' I know it sounds a bit weird, right? But basically, because it took over Holly, it made Holly fall in love with the first person he saw. Who happened to be me, I guess. '

Vince frowned,' Meddling little creature. Why can't it leave her love life alone? '

Naboo shrugged,' They weren't always like that. The wardrobe dwellers used to just nick socks and stuff, but then there was a mutation in their genes. '

Howard was standing there with his arms crossed tightly, as he glared straight at Naboo.

Naboo noted the hostile glare with annoyance,' Hey! ' he said,' don't look at me like that, alright? _I _didn't ask for this to happen, did I? '

' No,' Howard said, voice bitter,' but you weren't exactly complaining when she throwing herself at you, were you? '

' That's out of order! ' Naboo yelled,' you're being ridiculous! '

' What's out of order, is you kissing _my _girlfriend! ' Howard retaliated.

' She kissed me! '

Bollo grunted,' I think Naboo and Holly would make good couple. '

There was a silence, during which Howard and Vince both wanted to kill the monkey. Vince, being Howard's best friend, wanted nothing more than for Howard to be happy. And he knew that Howard was destined to be with Holly.

' Yeah, not helping Bollo,' Naboo said with anger.

' Maybe we should be think of how to fix this? ' asked Vince, trying to bring them back to the matter at hand.

' Yeah,' Howard said, composing his self,' there _is_ something we can do? '

' I think so,' Naboo nodded.

' Then tell me. I'd do anything,' Howard said, face intense as he thought about his love for Holly, and how he didn't think he could bear to see her with anyone else.

Naboo paused. Then said,' You've got to make her realise that she loves you, not me. You're going to have to make her fall in love with you again. '


	5. Cuppa?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter, it's not very good compared to the others.**

The Mighty Boosh

Howard stared,' _What? _Make her fall in love with me again? I had all on doing it the first time, how can I do it again? '

Vince gave his best friend a supportive smile,' She's crazy about you. Never mind this little pink thing, you can easily win her over. '

' But ... but what do I do? ' Howard asked, feeling lost,' why can't I just tell her she's supposed to be in love with me? What if it doesn't work? '

' It will,' Naboo told him,' you've just gotta give it a little bit of time. You're meant to be together, so it's gotta work out. And you've got to _show_ her because it will have more of an effect than _telling_ her. '

' And she'll just forget about all this loving you business? ' Howard asked,' everything'll go back to how it was yesterday? '

' It should do,' Naboo nodded. ' You're going to have to just persevere and keep reminding her why she's with you. Everytime she says she loves me, you just smile and change the subject. And I'll try to keep out of her way. '

Howard nodded.

' You can do this,' Vince told Howard with a smile.

There was a pause before Bollo grunted. ' I think Holly and Naboo make better couple. '

Howard glared at the ape, before standing up. He was about to leave the room when he turned back to face Naboo,' What about all the times we've had together? Me and Holly - when we got together, when we got closer, when we've just been sat there watching the t.v ... Has she forgotten? '

Naboo smiled,' Nah. They're deep down in her memory, but you've just gotta make her remember them. And she will. '

Howard sighed, the sarcasm in his voice heavy,' Brilliant. '

He left the kitchen and soon entered Vince's bedroom. Holly was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her back to the door, whilst she examined a long silk scarf.

Holly whipped around when she heard the door open, and smiled slightly when she saw Howard. In her mind, Howard was just her friend, and had been since the day she arrived at the shop, wheras Naboo and she had slowly grown closer. Of course, she didn't know that it was the other way around.

' Hey Howard,' she said, standing up,' Naboo coming back? '

Howard bit his lip,' He's just got a few things he needed to do. '

Holly's face fell, but she tried to quick smile to cover it up. After a pause, she asked,' So ... remind me why we're doing with all this stuff. '

Howard was about to tell her, but stopped himself, realising he couldn't exactly say that she was moving into his room - his bed.

Instead, he shrugged,' Oh, you just wanted to give your wardrobe and everything a spring clean, remember? '

Holly frowned, not really remembering, but shrugged,' Mmmn, ok. Well how about we do this later instead, I can't be bothered right now. '

Howard nodded, unsure what to say and how to act around her.

Holly noticed that Howard was distant, and frowned at him,' Hey! You'd better not be slipping into some internal jazz trance or something. I hate some of that stuff. '

' I know you do,' Howard said,' but I can't see why you think it's so bad! '

' What? ' Holly scoffed, hands on hips,' you're telling me that stuff is _good? _It's rubbish ... all that jazz-funk and jazz-fusion. Ugh.'

' C'mon,' Howard said,' let's discuss this further with a cuppa.'

All thoughs of Naboo were temporarily pushed from her head, and Howard began to think that this might not be so difficult. Maybe he'd have Holly back by the end of the day.

He would be wrong to think this, however.


	6. You've Gone Wrong, Howard

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay - back to school, piles of homework, less time and all that.**

The Mighty Boosh

' No, no, no! ' Holly exclaimed, shaking her head at Howard,' you can't like _him. _Howling Jimmy Jefferson is the reason jazz is so terrible! You've gone wrong Howard. '

Howard frowned,' No. What you don't understand, is - '

' I refuse to listen to this,' Holly said,' and I refuse to have another cup of tea, let's have something stronger. '

' It's 3pm,' Howard pointed out.

' So? ' shrugged Holly, rooting through one of the cupboards,' I think we still have some of Vince's vodka here somewhere ... oh no, me and Naboo had that the other week. '

Howard sighed, and decided not to mention that _he _was the one who Holly had convinced to steal the vodka from the cupboard and drink. It had been quite late, and they'd gotten very drunk, before dancing around their bedroom and falling asleep at 5am.

Still rooting through the cupboards, she pulled out a bottle of Baileys.

' What about this? ' she asked,' in all the time I've lived here, this has been in the back of the cupboard. Something wrong with it? '

Howard frowned,' It was Gregg's favourite drink - I couldn't bear to drink it. Didn't want to have to touch it either, so it's just ... there. '

' Gregg? ' Holly asked, raising her eyebrows,' what is he, like an old flame or something? '

Howard nearly choked,' Don't you remember? The transsexual merman who tried to take me to his cabin once before I met you and marry me. The freak who tried to kidnapped you last month and tried to kill you? '

Holly still looked blank,' Nah. You sure this wasn't some crazy dream? Or have you been drinking something funny? '

Howard sighed, realising this was a memory supressed in the back of her mind, and shook his head, as she put back the Bailey's and pulled out two cans of larger, handing one to him before sitting back at the table.

' So,' Holly said, cracking open the can,' Howling Jimmy Jefferson - how could you possibly think that was good music? The only other person who likes that is Lester Cornflakes, or whatever his name is ... '

Howard narrowed his eyes,' Lester _Corncrake _happens to be a good friend of mine. '

She rolled her eyes in amusement,' There's something wrong when you're classing a 70 year old lunatic you met at jazzercise as a friend. You know I don't like the man, Howard. '

Howard shrugged,' And should I always make friends based on who you do and don't like? '

Something flashed through her mind, and Holly almost had an answer all ready, but then she couldn't remember it, and shook her head, settling for a,' of course not. '

' Besides,' Holly added, taking a swig from her can,' having 70 year old friends is the reason we can't get you to have a decent party. You're driving me and Vince up the wall, you know. '

Howard smiled, loving the spark that flew as they argued,' Firstly, it's _friend _singular not plural, and secondly, I hate parties. Vince just invites everyone he knows, and they all ignore me, even though I'm Vince's best friend. '

Holly paused for a moment,' You know, you shouldn't let Vince overshadow you like that. People aren't always interested in just my darling brother, as much as he'd like to think so. '

This reminded Howard of a conversation they'd had when she had only just moved here, and she'd come to watch he and Vince perform at the velvet Onion.

He answered in almost the same way he had back then,' People are always interested in just Vince. '

' Nah,' she said, shaking her head,' after all, I'm sat here talking to _you _aren't I? Not Vince.'

Howard grinned at her, feeling very optimistic about the situation between he and Holly. It was all going well.

They spent most of the afternoon sitting in the kitchen and talking, as Vince and the others had chosen to go out and give them some space for the day, after the confusing events of Holly's newfound love for Naboo.

Howard thought he and Holly were getting on very well, and was thinking that things would be cleared up soon, when the door to the flat burst open.

It was now 6pm.

' Alright? ' Vince said, as he walked into the kitchen and went into the fridge for his carton of orange juice.

The pair looked up at him and smiled,' Good afternoon? ' asked Holly,' where have you been? '

' Shopping,' Vince said,' Naboo let me go to Shamansbury's with him. They sell some genius stuff in there, sis. '

Bollo threw himself on the sofa and turned Cbeebies on.

Vince saw the way Howard grinned as he looked at Holly and raised his eyebrows,' You two're getting on alright, eh? '

His question however, seemed to jinx it, when Naboo stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, looking between Holly and Howard, as if trying to assess the situation.

Holly was the first to notice him,' Naboo! ' she called happily.

Naboo winced at her gleeful tone, and all saw the way that her eyes seemed to light up.

' D'you want a drink or something? ' she asked, fawning like a love-struck puppy,' I'll make the dinner tonight, if you don't want to do it - it's your turn, isn't it? C'mon sit down, I'll get you a drink. '

Naboo gave Howard a sympathetic look, as Howard closed his eyes in despair.


	7. Off Clubbing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Mighty Boosh

The rest of the evening was slow. Naboo made one of his usual spicy meals for them all, and then they settled down in front of the television.

Bollo had them watching some boring documentary - it was about monkeys, and Bollo thought some of his old friends might be on there. Naboo was sitting on the floor, his chin resting in his hand, having stopped pretending to be interested a long time ago. Howard was in an armchair, the only one even slightly interested.

Vince and Holly were curled up on the sofa. Vince had his feet curled up on the sofa, and his sister was nestled beside him. Her head resting on his shoulder, and she wad close to falling asleep.

For most of the night, Holly hadn't said too much to Nabo, but kept sending those love-struck glances at him. Howard's eyes roamed to the siblings.

They looked comfy there, and as cute as children as they curled up together. Howard sighed when he thought of this time yesterday, when he was the one Holly cuddled up to. He needed her back. It wasn't the same without her.

When the show ended, Naboo muttered a quick,' Thank god,' and snatched the remote away, turning on some sitcom.

Vince nudged Holly and she opened her eyes slowly, smiling when she was that the documentary was over.

' What time is it? ' she asked.

Howard glanced at his watch,' 10.30. '

She nodded, and Vince grinned. He poked his sister's shoulder,' It's a bit early, don't you think? Why don't we do something? '

Her grin, mischevious as his, was soon present,' What did you have in mind? '

' How about we go down to the Velvet Onion? ' asked Vince, looking around at everyone,' we haven't had a night out in ages. '

' That's because nights out end in disaster,' pointed out Howard.

' Don't be such a spoilsport,' laughed Holly,' we're going out and that's settled. I'm just going to go and get changed. '

It was half an hour before Vince and Holly had gotten changed and were ready to go out. Holly entered the living room with a huge grin on her face,' C'mon then! ' she called cheerily, linking her arm through Vince's.

She was wearing a bright red dress with sequins all over it. Howard smiled at the sight of her - he could never get tired of that face. She was just perfect.

Howard nodded, and the five of them - as Bollo and Naboo were up for it too - were soon in the Velvet Onion.

' I'll get the drinks in,' said Howard, looking towards the bar, as the others went to get a table.

By the time Howard had come back with the drinks, tyring to carry two in each hand with great difficulty, Bollo had gone off to have a go on the dj decks.

' Flirtini,' he said, handing it to Vince,' and Bloody Mary,' he added, giving it to Holly. Holly and Vince clinked their glasses together, and then the four of them sat together around the little table.

' So,' Howard said as they each took a sip of their drinks,' here we are - out clubbing. '

Vince and Holly laughed at the same moment, and it was Holly who replied,' You? Clubbing? You're gonna sit here for the rest of the night shouting over the music. You don't intend to do any clubbing. '

Howard raised his eyebrows,' Oh yeah? You think Howard Moon can't dance? You think you know me so well? '

' Yeah, I do,' she said looking smug.

Howard stood up, his jaw set in determination,' Right. C'mon then,' he said, holding out one hand,' you want excitement or something? Let's go. '

Holly looked at him in suprise,' I was going to ask Naboo if he wanted to dance or something,' she said, looking at Naboo with hopeful eyes.

Naboo sighed. He liked Holly as a friend, and yeah, she was quite pretty, and she was nice. And she was throwing herself at him. He wished she'd snap out of it soon - it was difficult to keep dodging her advances, and he could see how much it was affecting Howard.

Naboo cleared his throat,' Nah, I'm just gonna get a drink. Why don't you go off with Howard for a bit? '

Holly paused and then nodded, taking Howard's hand and dragging him through the throng of people there. They were on the dancefloor, surrounded by people. The music was loud and pumping out.

Howard stood there awkwardly, and Holly raised her eyebrows,' You doing to do some dancing them, or what? ' she shouted over the music,' you gonna prove me wrong? '

Howard swallowed and nodded, beginning to move. He watched as she began to sway to the music, her hips swinging, her arms in the air as she moved. Howard watched what she did, and begin to move too, his movements awkward at first, but better as he loosened up.

Holly grinned,' See? You're not so bad! '

Howard shrugged,' Yeah, I guess. '

She laughed, and Howard bravely took a step closer to her. People around them danced wilder and crazier, and Howard watched as Holly's own movements became more animated.

Howard moved closer and was now as close as he could be without actually touching her.

Holly grinned and reached out, laying her hands on his shoulders. He was suprised by relished it, and slowly, cautiously, laid a hand on her waist.

She smiled at him, and he grew more confident.

' See? ' he said,' I _can _dance, sunshine. '

Something odd happened within Holly's mind. A sudden memory came flooding back to her. _She and Howard were in the living room, and then they kissed. A long, lingering kiss between lovers. Then Howard said,' Good night, Sunshine. '_

Holly frowned, and stopped moving for a moment.

' Are you alright? ' asked Howard, with a look of concern.

She shook her head, and then nodded,' Yeah. I just .... I just thought of something,' she said dismissively, going back to dancing.

After a few dances with Howard, she spent most of the night talking to Vince, as Naboo was trying to stay out of her way, and was with Bollo.

When they got back to the flat, and Holly got into her bed in the room she shared with Vince, she thought back to the strange kiss things she'd seen in her head.

It felt like something she'd gone - it was just like a memory. But how could that be one of her memory's? She loved Naboo. Not Howard. But .. no. _No. _Not Howard.


	8. Meat Feast?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/n: Sorry about the delay between chapters, am having real trouble writing this one up, and thinking of how to get them back together. Any feedback would be greatly apreciated.**

Chapter 8

The next day, the shop had to be opened.

Holly perched her new gold cowboy hat on her head before entering the kitchen, where Howard, Naboo and Bollo were sat around the table.

' Hey guys,' she said,' anyone want a drink? '

They all muttered their assent to the drink, and their morning greetings. As she turned her bakc on them, plucking cups from the cupboard, Howard felt a pang of pain. It was unbelievable that only yesterday morning, they'd been together and happy, and it had all happened in the space of 24 hours - he'd lost her, she loved Naboo, he learnt he'd have to win her over, and they shared a moment at the night club.

He needed her back. She was everything.

' Any plans for today, Naboo? ' Holly asked.

Naboo tried not to look guilty, as Howard rolled his eyes in a huff. The shaman shook his head,' Nah. Might go down to see Pete, I guess. '

' Fancy doing something tonight? ' she asked him hopefully,' we could go down the pub for a bit, or something? '

' Er ... I dunno, Holly. Might end up going out with Pete. '

' Oh.'

She sighed, and Howard took the opportunity to offer,' Maybe you and I could do something instead? We could go out, or get a pizza and stay in? '

He held his breath, hoping she'd say yes. Her eyes met his and she shrugge,' Sure. You, me and Vince can rent a dvd or something, and order a pizza. It'll be fun.'

Howard didn't have the courage to tell her he meant just the two of them.

Holly looked at the clock on the wall and sighed,' You finish your newspaper, Howard. I'll go open the shop up, shall I? '

' Great,' Howard nodded.

Holly finished the rest of her coffee in one quick motion, and then went downstairs to start the working day. She'd opened the shutters on the outside and turned the sign around, before going to rearrange the vast pile of clothing in one corner - mostly clothing that she and Vince had discarded.

She was humming tunefully to herself as she did so. A little tune that she couldn't get out of her head.

' The Beatles? ' Howard asked, entering the shop, and noting what she was humming - All you need is Love.

She smiled and turned to face him,' Just something I've got in my head. '

Howard swallowed. It was their song. The Moon had sung it when they first got together on the roof, and from then on, it was their song.

Howard went to sit in the chair behind the counter and took out a notebook, deciding it was time to work on his poems. When he sat down, Holly glanced at him before continuing to sift through the clothing on the rack.

She was still humming to herself when she stopped and something flashed in her mind.

_They were alone in the shop. He was sitting behind the counter, and she was sitting on the edge of the counter, facing him and her legs pressing against his. _

_' C'mere,' he grinned, reaching out one hand._

_She took his hand, and moved into his lap. Once there, Howard brought a hand up to her face and captured her lips with his, pouring all his love into one kiss. _

Holly spluttered, and shook her head slightly.

From where he was, Howard frowned at her,' Are you alright? ' he asked.

She cleared her throat,' I'm fine. I ... something I thought about ... never mind. '

She hung a coat up on the rack, and went to sit on the edge of the counter, taking up a copy of Cheekbone magazine and stealing a quick glance at Howard.

*****

A week passed

*****

Another week

*****

It had been two whole weeks since Holly lost her memories of her relationship with Howard. After her initial certainity that she was in love with Naboo, she was now less sure.

She was still throwing longing glances at him and offering to do anything and everything she could to help him. But her feelings for Howard were creeping back in.

The quick glances in his direction were becoming more and more frequent. She loved spending time with him and the line between friendship and something more was becoming blurred.

*****

It was a Friday night, and Vince and Holly were in the Velvet Onion.

Vince had been dying to go out, and no-one else wanted to go, so it was just he and Holly.

They drank lots and by the time they wanted to go home, it was 3am.

They staggered through the streets of Dalston, laughing and talking as loud as they possibly could, but thinking they were being normal. They could hardly walk straight, and Holly clung to her brother as they moved.

' You know,' Vince said,' I a-am very glad we did this. '

' Yeah. ' Hiccup.

' An' I wanna tell you that I think you are amazing, sis! You're amazing! I love ya, Hol. '

' An' I love you too,' whispered Holly.

They entered the flat with a loud bang, still laughing and staggering everywhere. It was dark until the living room light flicked on, and a shirtless Howard stood there.

Howard folded his arms over his chest, and glared at them,' Do you have to make so much noise? Don't you know what time it is? ' he demanded.

' Sorry,' giggled Vince,' we're a bit drunk ... don't tell Howard though ... you know what he's like. '

Howard rolled his eyes and Vince went staggering off into the bedroom, leaving Howard staring at Holly and Holly grinning sloppily at him. Howard couldn't help but take in her appearance - her jeans and her heels were as they had been before, but her shirt - she'd worn a bright checked shirt - was tied up just above her belly button.

Howard tore his eyes from her lovely creamy skin, and looked her in the eye.

' Goodnight, Holly,' he said, though neither of them moved.

Then Holly moved forward and wrapped her arms around his naked torso, her hands running over his skin and holding his close, before clumsily kissing his cheek.

' G'night Howard,' she muttered, before tripping over her own feet on her way into her bedroom.

Howard was thoroughly confused - did she like him, or was she just drunk? Either way, he woujld have given anything to hold her for a bit longer.

*****

Holly groaned the next morning when Howard banged on the bedroom door, telling her and Vince they had to get up for work.

She opened the door and moaned when she saw him, bringing a hand to her head and rubbing her temple.

' You look like death,' Howard said.

' Cheers,' she sighed,' I can't possibly look any worse than I feel. I am never drinking again.'

' I'll believe that when I see it,' Howard scoffed,' now, do you want a drink ... or maybe an aspirin or something? '

' Strong coffee and two paracetemal,' she nodded.

As Howard went away, Holly got dressed quickly and was soon in the kitchen. Howard handed her a mug and she sat down at the table, tyring to ignore the splitting headache going on.

' You had a good night then? ' he asked.

' What I can remember ... which is admittedly very little,' she shrugged.

Howard wasn't about to tell her what had happened when she came stumbling home.

It was late that afternoon when Holly remmbered more of the previous night's events. They'd come home, seen Howard. Howard had had on top on ... Howard didn't look half bad. Then she'd hugged him. Howard was lovely and warm. And she'd kissed his cheek. Howard had soft skin. Yeah, Howard was great.

But ... she loved Naboo, right?

Then what about these little memory things she kept having? They couldn't be memories?

' Holly! ' Vince shouted,' is a meat feat ok with you? '

' Huh? Oh ... yeah, whatever. '


	9. Ha, Jupiter, I win!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Mighty Boosh

Another week passed, and Holly Noir was thoroughly confused.

Naboo was brilliant, and she really liked him, but was it love? The more time that passed, the more certain she was that her feelings for Howard were overshadowing her feelings for Naboo.

Howard.

The Howard she had thought about very often recently. The Howard she was having an increasing amount of memories - or something - about.

It was an average Wednesday afternoon when Howard and Holly were manning the shop, whilst Vince had run out to check out Topshop's latest sale - Howard had refused to let both Vince and Holly go, and Holly was now sulking.

Her usual seat on the edge of the counter was empty, and instead, she sat in a big chair by the window, her back to Howard, her arms folded over her chest.

' You're not _still _in a mood, are you? ' Howard sighed.

She ignored him.

' Oh, come on,' Howard sighed,' you _know _I can't man the shop on my own - I need you _or _Vince here. '

She still ignored him.

' Holly! '

She finally turned to face him, and started to giggle,' You're funny when you're mad,' she told him, an impish grin crossing her face.

Howard rolled his eyes, and Holly kept laughing, until her cheeks hurt. Just when she thought she was fine, and she was about to go sort out the store cupboard, she got another one of the weird memories.

_She was in the alleyway behind the shop, when Howard came into the alleyway too._

_She smiled at him, and he grabbed her hips, backing her against the wall. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her long and hard._

_She licked her lips,' Y-you know,' she said,' this whole dominating thing you've got going on really works. '_

She shook her head, and told herself she was being stupid. Oh, but Howard was so irresistable in her mind. If these were memories, then she must have had a good time.

*****

That evening, Holly was the first to announce that she was going to bed. She hugged her brother, said goodnight to the others - and for the first time in three weeks, she didn't try to hug or kiss Naboo before going to bed.

She got changed into a pair of pink pajamas and lay in bed. She was laying there a long time. She heard the others go to sleep, she heard Vince come into the room and go to bed. Vince's deep breathing told her that he was asleep quite soon, but still she was staring at the ceiling.

And so she did what she always did when she needed to think.

She tugged a dressing gown on and went up to the attic. Crawling out onto the roof, she sat on the very highest point of the roof and stared up at the moon and the stars, and looked over all of Dalston.

She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, staring up at the sky.

There was a full moon tonight. It seemed that everytime she came out here, it was a full moon.

For once, the Moon spoke first.

' Ah, my little earth girl,' the Moon grinned,' you 'ave come to see me.'

' Hey,' she grinned,' yeah, it's me.'

' You are thinking about something important? '

' I guess,' she sighed,' just some guy. I don't know ... I don't know what's going on ...'

The Moon grinned,' Ah, yes. That earth man you were with before ... the man with the mustache and the weird brown smoky hair. '

Holly raised her eyebrows, completely confused,' What? '

' Your boyfriend? The earth man who works in the shop, and lives here with you - when you are the moon, you see and know lots of things. '

' Howard? ' Holly asked,' Howard's not my ... '

' Howard! That's the one,' the Moon grinned,' oh .... I have to go ... Venus is calling me - Ha! Jupiter - Venus wants me - I win! '

And then the moon was gone, leaving one very confused Holly.

Why did the Moon think that Howard was Holly's boyfriend? And what was with the memories flash thingies?

She couldnt be any more confused if she tried - had she dated Howard? No - she would have remembered, wouldn't she?

She shook her head, and went back inside the flat.


	10. Party!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Mighty Boosh

Vince was in an even better mood than usual the next day. When he showed up for work an hour later than he was supposed to - as usual - he was clutching a pile of paper, a manic grin on his face.

' Morning sis! ' he called happily,' heya Howard! '

' Alright,' nodded Holly.

' You're in a good mood ... I mean ... even better than usual,' Howard pointed out,' what's going on? '

Vince grinned, looking around the shop, and then back to his sister and best friend,' We're having a party. '

' A party? ' grinned Holly, her eyes lighting up,' that's brilliant! When? Here? What for? This is genius! '

' A party? ' frowned Howard.

' Yeah! ' Vince exclaimed,' we're having a party because ... because we haven't had one in ages, and I love parties! '

' But you _know _I hate parties, Vince,' Howard protested.

' What? ' demanded Holly, looking at Howard with a look of shock,' how can you hate parties? I know you're a ... well, a Howard ... but that's taking it a bit too far! '

' You didn't see the last party Vince insisted on throwing,' Howard told Holly, a look of disdain on his face,' basically, Vince nearly got killed by the head shaman, and I was outed as a virgin. '

Holly's jaw dropped,' You're a virgin? ' she laughed.

Howard blushed, whilst Vince looked a little awkward - neither of them felt that they could point out that Howard had been a virgin until he got together with Holly.

' Anyway,' Vince said,' the party wasn't that bad - there was a bouncy castle! '

' I just don't want a party here,' he said.

' Tough,' shrugged Vince,' we're having a party because I feel like it. Check out these flyers ... I already checked with Naboo and he said it's cool if I invite loads of cool girls around, and if he locks his stuff away. '

Holly took the pile of posters from him and nodded in appreciation - they were colourful and bright, and had Vince's name all over them,' Nice,' she grinned,' so who's invited? '

' Oh, you know,' her brother shrugged,' Naboo's shaman lot - Leroy and the guys - some of the girls I know - all the cool people, I guess. '

' Great,' nodded Holly.

There was a pause, before Holly asked,' When is this party? '

' Saturday night,' Vince said,' I'd better go and get the flyers given out, hadn't I? '

' _This _Saturday? ' demanded Holly,' but that means I have two days to find a new oufit! Vince! You could have given me some extra notice! '

Vince shrugged. Holly looked at Howard with hopeful eyes,' D'you mind if I go down the high street and pick something new up? '

Howard knew he shouldn't let Holly decide how and when she worked, but God he loved her. There was no way he could deny her anything she wanted, when she looked at him with those wide blue eyes.

' Sure,' he agreed,' just don't be too long, right? '

Holly nodded, pulling on her long bright red coat. As she did so, she saw something happen.

_Howard had agreed to let her go to the Topshop sale for a bit - she was pulling on her green leather coat. She grinned at him, and skipped acoss the room, kissing his lips swiftly, before turning on her heel. ' See you later, gorgeous,' she called over her shoulder._

Holly, as usual, came back much later than she'd planned and much, much later than she'd told Howard she would.

They'd already closed up the shop when she returned, carrying more bags than she would really manage.

Howard and Vince were watching tv when she came into the living room. Howard had called her twice whilst she was out, checking that she was ok - after the incident with Old Gregg abducting her, he couldn't be too careful, even if they weren't actually _technically_ together now.

' Hi guys! ' she called cheerily.

Vince turned around and grinned when he saw all the shopping bags,' Wow - you had a good time, then? '

Howard's eyes widened when he saw exactly how much she had. He was only glad that it wasn't his money - although technically, the money came straight from the takings that all of them made in the till.

' Sure you've got enough there? ' he asked sarcastically.

Holly missed his meaning and sighed,' I know - there was another pair of heels that I really wanted, but I couldn't possibly have carried another bag '

' Let's see the outfit then,' Vince said.

Holly shook her head teasingly, ' I'm saving it for the party. It's gonna look genius! '

Howard thought that Holly always looked "genius."


	11. Cowboy Hats

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Mighty Boosh

Holly left her bedroom and entered the party half an hour after the party started, having been touching up her make up in the huge mirror on the bedroom wall.

The room was full of people dancing around and laughing and chatting. The music was loud and everyone was already having a good time.

Holly smiled and said hello to some of the people there, before going to get a drink from the kitchen.

Vince - suprisingly - was already there, gathered around the drinks with a gang of girls surrounding them. He was wearing a white shirt with feathers on, and a pair of sparkly silver pants.

' Alright sis? ' he grinned as she took a can from the table.

' Hey Vince,' she grinned,' hey girls. '

The girls all smiled and told her how great she looked - Holly rolled her eyes. They were only doing it in the hopes that she'd put in a good word for them with Vince.

She smiled,' Nice going,' she nodded,' the place is packed! '

Vince shrugged,' Yeah, well, I know a lot of people. And Naboo invited all those shamans - suprised that Dennis came after the last party, but oh well ... and isn't that my hat? '

Holly pouted,' Aw c'mon, it goes with the outfit! '

Vince wasn't going to point out that whilst it was the same colour, it was hardly matching to the dress - he knew Holly would wear whatever she wanted, even if it _did _belong to him.

' I'll ... um, leave you to it,' she said, nodding at the girls,' maybe I can go find Naboo, or something. '

Holly went off with a drink in her hand. She pushed her way back into the living room, through the people - some of whom she knew, most of whom she didn't. She saw Naboo sitting on the sofa with Bollo.

' Hey,' she grinned, sitting down next to the shaman,' having fun? '

Naboo shrugged,' Yeah, I guess. '

Holly smiled and shuffled closer to Naboo - her feeling for him came and went, and at some times they were stronger than at others. Right now, her feelings were particularly stronger than they had been over the past few days.

' You want to dance or something? ' she asked, beaming at him.

' I'm ok, just ... just sitting here,' Naboo replied with a polite smile.

' Don't be such a spoilsport,' Holly told him, the Noir partying streak easily coming through. She stood up and took hold of Naboo's sleeve, pulling him up. She was grinning like a maniac, and Naboo decided that one dance couldn't hurt - it was only dancing, and he knew what he wasdoing. He was hardly going to let her do anything else. She was Howard's girlfriend, even if she technically _wasn't _right now.

As the music sounded out, and Naboo watched Holly dance away, she seemed to get closer and closer to him. She slipped her arm around his neck and pressed herself against him. Naboo looked worried and tried not to get closer.

One of her hands travelled to his cheek and she flashed him a cheeky grin, licking her lips. She pressed herself closer until there was no room between them.

And just as she was leaning in for a kiss, worrying him - he was sure Howard was going to kill him if he saw this, she was gone.

Vince grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her away from Naboo. Naboo followed with a sheepish expression. Vince dragged his sister to the bathroom and shut the door behind the three of them.

' What d'you think you're doing? ' he demanded of Naboo,' what if Howard had seen you? '

Naboo shook his head and stammered,' I wasn't - I mean - I don't - Vince, it wasn't my fault, and I wasn't going to let her do anything. '

' What're you talking about? ' Holly demanded,' I'll do what I want, Vince, it's my life. '

Naboo discreetly left them to it.

' Holly,' Vince said more calmly,' look, I know it's weird, but you don't understand what's going on here. You just don't get it. '

' What's not for me to get? ' Holly frowned,' it's my life, and I can do what I want - I'm single, he's single, so if I want to dance with him, I will do. '

' It's ... ' Vince sighed, not knowing how to explain, not knowing if he should explain, or what he should say to her,' It's not as simple as you think, you just have to trust me. '

' I don't get it, Vince. You're starting to freak me out now. '

Vince put his arm around her shoulders,' It's nothing, Hol - everything'll work itself out soon enough, and you'll understand. '

' But - '

Vince cut her off by kissing her forehead,' Come on, Hol - we're missing all the fun of the party. '

She smiled and soon her confusion at what he'd told her was forgotten.

She spent most of the night dancing with Vince, and with some of the girls Vince introduced her to.

She only spoke to Howard once, as he wasn't interested in socialising with everyone. It was when she went to get another drink.

' You look great,' said Howard with a nervous smile.

Holly wearing a sequined strapless red dress, topped off with a sparkly red cowboy hat.

' Thanks,' she smiled,' not so bad yourself. '

By the early hours of Sunday morning, most people had gone home.

The only people left were Vince, Holly, Naboo, Howard and three of the girls Vince knew - Louisa, Maria and Shania. Vince suggested a game of spin the bottle, and though Howard protested heavily, they were soon sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle of them.

Louisa spun the bottle first, where it landed on Vince. On Vince's turn it landed on Maria, on Maria's turn it landed on Naboo, and on Naboo's turn it landed on Holly.

Holly grinned, but Naboo and Vince exchanged worried looks, Howard staring at Naboo with cold eyes. Holly crawled forward into the middle of the circle and when Naboo met here there, he kissed her lips - a quick peck - and quickly went back to his place in the circle.

Holly looked around at the people there and spun the bottle. It spun around the circle four times, and when it slowed down, it landed on Howard.

Howard looked at her nervously - she was his girlfriend, even if she didn't know about it, and he was terrified to kiss her. It had been a month since she'd forgotten all about their relationship, and he ws losing hoping of ever winning her over.

Holly grinned at him and crawled forward into the middle of the circle.


	12. One Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Mighty Boosh

All eyes were on them - especially Naboo's and Vince's, who waited to see what was going to hapen. Maybe something good would happen - maybe they'd get back together.

Holly and Howard moved forwards and met in the middle of the circle. To Howard, this meant everything, and to Holly, this was a kiss - part of a game.

Howard was nervous as he looked into her bright blue eyes. He hesitated, and Holly took control of the situation, with a playful smile. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his gently. Once she initiated the contact, he became more confident, and decided that he was going to get his girl back.

Howard brought a hand to cup her cheek and his other hand was on her waist. Holly knew it was just a game and they only had to share a short kiss, but she didn't care - this was ... this was _good. _She ran one of her hands through his hair and returned the kiss with passion. She parted her lips and pressed her hips against his, as their kiss deepened.

This felt brilliant - Holly felt like she couldn't tear herself away. She suddenly knew - she and Howard ... it was meant to be, this was perfect.

Howard ended the kiss first, and Holly became aware of the other people are the circle - they were cheering and whistling.

Holly blushed as she looked up at Howard.

' Holly? ' he asked, a question in his voice as she stared at him.

' Oh God, Howard,' she muttered, moving forward and kissing him again. She never wanted to let go of him, and her body seemed to mould perfectly against his. When they broke apart again, Howard raised his eyebrows.

She grinned at him,' Oh my god - I remember now. '


	13. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Mighty Boosh

_She grinned at him,' Oh my god - I remember now. '_

Howard grinned in relief and kissed her again,' Oh, thank God. '

He kissed her cheek and she threw her arms around him, clinging on tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and just stood there, being in his arms, loving being there with him.

One of the girls looked at Vince sideways and frowned in questoin. Vince shook his head at the girl, telling her that it was a difficult thing to explain. Naboo suggested that the three girls went home, and they did, leaving Howard, Holly, Vince and Naboo.

The four of them sat around the kitchen table.

' Well,' grinned Vince happily,' everything's back to normal now, then? '

Holly reached across the table and took Howard's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. She couldn't believe ever having thought she was in love with someone else - Howard was perfect for her.

' How much do you remember about what's happened? ' Naboo asked, looking and feeling embarrassed.

Holly blushed and kept her eyes on the table as she answered,' Everything. I remember us all sorting out my stuff to move bedrooms, and then seeing that pink thing. But then I ... ' she paused, going even darker in colour,' I remember kissing Naboo, and being in love with Naboo, and chasing after him, and I didn't know anything about me and Howard. Then when we kissed just now, I could remember everything. '

There was an awkward pause, before Holly cleared her throat and looked up at Naboo,' I'm sorry,' she said quietly, as Howard rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.

Naboo shook his head before managing to find his voice,' I ... um ... I guess it was the wardrobe dweller. '

She looked at Howard,' I'm sorry,' she repeated,' I can't belive that this happened; I mean ... you know, Naboo's .. Naboo. '

Naboo frowned,' You know I'm sitting right here, don't you? '

She shook her head,' You know what I mean .. it's just - I - '

Howard shook his head,' You don't have to explain anything - it happened and everything's fine now, right? '

' Right,' she agreed, before pausing and adding,' C'mon Howard, let's go to bed. '

As they both stood up, and Howard wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist, Vince pretended to retch, although he was of course thrilled to have his best friend and his sister happy together again.

' So,' Howard said to Naboo over his shoulder,' does this mean that this made her fall in love with me again? '

Naboo paused for a minute before shaking his head,' Actually ... I just remembered something. To breaka wardrobe dwellers spell, you don't have to make someone fall in love with you again, you just have to kiss them. '

' _What? ' _Howard demanded angrily.

Naboo shrugged,' Sorry about that ... I must have got it wrong. '

' Got it wrong?! You mean if I'd just kissed her straight after it happened, we wouldn't have had to mess about? ' Howard snapped.

' Yeah,' Naboo nodded, as Vince sniggered,' sorry about that. '

Howard was furious, but Holly laid a hand on his arm and guided him away from the kitchen and into their bedroom.

On the way, they saw Bollo leaving the bathroom. He grunted when he saw the pair of them.

' Holly and Harold back together then? ' he asked.

' It's Howard,' Howard frowned,' but yeah, we are. '

Bollo shook his head,' Shame. I think Holly and wise Naboo make good couple. '

*****

Holly woke up the next morning at 7am. Deciding it was far too early, she tightened her grip around Howard's middle and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift back to sleep.

After the late night of the party, she was tired and didn't wake up again until 10.30.

Howard was already awake, and was playing with strands of her jet black hair. Holly lifted her head from his bare chest to look into Howard's face.

She smiled and as he grinned back, she thought about how extremely handsome he was. He was lovely, kind, funny, caring, sweet, and he loved her. How could she possibly have thought that she was in love with someone else? Howard was perfect for her.

' Morning gorgeous,' she smiled, as he leant down to kiss her cheek. Her smiled widened, and she rested her head on his bare chest again. One of her hands came up to trace the bare skin on his body as she nestled close to him.

After a pause, she whispered,' I love you. '

Howard smiled and answered with a,' I love you too, sunshine. You're amazing. '

' And _you _are bloody brilliant,' she replied, nestling in closer,' there's no-one I'd rather be with than you - you're amazing, Howard. I'm so sorry about all this stuff with Naboo - you're so much better for me than anyone else could ever be. '

' You don't have to say anything,' Howard told her,' I know how you feel. '

' Good, because I just love you. '

' So how about we try moving all your stuff in here again? ' Howard asked,' so long as we keep you away from from the wardrobe. '

Holly grinned and shrugged,' It's alright - if anything happens, you could just kiss me. '

' Like this, you mean? '

And their lips met.


	14. Important Note

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this; thans for the constant support.**

**I would like to write more stories about Holly and howard, but I don't have an particular ideas about what could happen.**

**Has anyone got any ideas about what they'd like to see Howard and Holly do next? I'd appreciate it if anyone had any ideas because I love writing about Holly, and I don't want to let her go. **

**Any vague ideas would be appreciated.**

**x**


End file.
